Together Until The End
by Tizza94
Summary: What if it was Deeks and not Callen who was poisoned in the end of "Spiral?" How would it affect Kensi and her relationship with Deeks? How would Kensi react if she thought Deeks was going to die?


**Hey everybody.**

**First of all I would like to say a big thank you to my very good friend Amalie (AmalieNico) for helping med with my language and grammar issues. You are the best! **

**So this is my first Fanfiction so I really hope that you guys like it (because that would just make my day)**

**Just a little warning: Since English is not my first language there might be some spelling mistakes or grammar issues in my writing. So if you see any off those mistakes you are more than welcome to let me know so I can learn from my mistakes and do it better next time. That also include if you have any advice how I can make my stories better in the future.**

_**The story is based on the Spiral episode. It's my take on how it could look like if it was Deeks and not Callen that got poisoned. And it's also going to show Kensi, her reactions, thoughts and feelings.**_

**Anyway here it is … Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This wasn't how it was supposed end. Not like this. Not at all. This wasn't how their partnership, their thing, relationship or whatever it was they were should end. It just shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be like this at all. But it was. But why? Why it is like this? So complicated, frustrating and hard. It should be uncomplicated, nice and easy. Like every other couple in love. But they wasn't like other people. They were federal agents, best friends, partners and boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time. But most importantly; they were Kensi and Deeks. Deeks and Kensi trying to be bold. Together.<p>

They talked, they crossed their frozen lake without the ice cracking under their feet, and they saw each other's third heart; even though it can be dangerous to open up for those feelings. Feelings that you have been keeping inside you for so long that you can't keep it in anymore and you just want to scream it out to the world. And when you eventually open up your soul to the one you finally realized you can't live without, you wish you had kept you third heart to yourself because maybe this wouldn't have happened. But it did happened, and she fall in love with her partner, her best friend. And now she sits here and can't do anything to change what happened to him. Even though she really wished she could. She would shift places with him in a heartbeat if she could, but she can't. She can only sit here and pray and wait for him to wake up.

Because she can't live without him, and now he is lying here fighting for his life, and she doesn't know if she is ever going to see him again. To see his blue eyes and beautiful smile, or hear him calling her all those stupid nicknames that she pretend to hate, but miss so much and would give anything too hear him call her right now. Not that she would ever admit that to him. She would do anything for him but there is nothing she can do to take away his pain, or change what happened to him in that building. There is nothing she can do for him. To her partner, her best friend…. Her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in the building.<strong>

"Stop right there." Deeks yelled.

Karen didn't respond; she just took the case with the spiral virus in one hand, and one of the spiral in the other hiding it so Deeks couldn't see it.

"Put the case down or there will be three dead bodies in here."

"No way." Karen smiled evil. She took the spiral viruses she had hidden in her hand and showed it so Deeks could see it. "Shoot me and Spiral kills everybody in this entire building."She said with spiral still in her hand, as she started walking towards the nearest exit.

"Don't do it!" Yelled Deeks, taking another step backwards so he had his gun pointed directly at Karen. But it was impossible for him to take a shot at her without her dropping spiral and spread the virus all over the place and kill everybody in the building. Deeks took a deep breath "Just put the case down and we can all walk out of here in one piece." Karen kept walking backwards to the exit, when Kensi showed up a few steps from the door opening.

"Deeks!" Kensi said nervously, and she also had her gun pointed at Karen. She had a bad feeling about where this was going. A very bad feeling and she didn't like it. She really didn't like this one bit.

Deeks looked at Kensi, then at Karen still with his gun in his hands, when Karen threw spiral and it hit the ground just a few inches from where Deeks was standing.

"I'm sorry." Karen simply said, before she took off and ran out of the room and headed for the stairs.

When the container with spiral hit the ground white powder started to spread around the room Deeks was standing in. With no hesitation he quickly pressed the button on the wall beside him, and the door which separated him and Kensi from each other, closed. Leaving a chocked Kensi on the opposite side off the door. When the door closed Deeks almost immediately started coughing. His coughs got worse and rougher for every second that went by. Kensi ran towards where Deeks were standing; only to be met by a closed door with a sick and coughing Deeks behind it. Kensi looked at Deeks with a worried look on her face. She just stood there and couldn't do anything.

Deeks looked up at Kensi, still coughing. Then he looked down at his hand for a short moment. Then he saw blood. His blood. He looked back up at Kensi with fear and worry painted on his face. Kensi saw the blood on Deeks hand, and her emotions were going complete numb.

"Finish it." Deeks told Kensi with a raspy voice, before he turned around, and buried his head in his hands and started coughing again.

Kensi stood shocked with a sad and angry expression on her face in front of the door that separated her and Deeks from each other. She gave the door at light punch there was full with sadness hurt, before she turned to pursue Karen. She was going to get her no matter what it was going to take her; she would make her pay for what she did to Deeks. Her Deeks.

Kensi ran up the stairs while her mind was going crazy. Thousand thoughts where running around in her head. She had to get to Karen and prevent her from killing the half of the American population. And she had to get Deeks the help he needed. In time. Oh my god she thought, this is just too much to handle at one time. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Callen's number.

"Kensi, what's up?" Callen spoke when he answered his phone.

"Callen, get LAPD to lock down the floors, nobody can leave this building. And I need a CDC unit at the 19th floor immediately." Kensi spoke fast as she was running up the stairs that led to the roof.

"We're on it, where are you Kens?" Callen asked. He didn't know what was going on, but at the sound off Kensi's voice, he knew it wasn't good.

"On my way to the roof." Kensi said before she ended the call to pursue Karen.

Kensi came to the top of the stairs, when Karen started to shoot at her. Kensi shot back, but Karen escaped out onto the roof. Kensi could hear what sounded like a helicopter. Kensi went through the door, gun pointed at Karen.

"Drop the case. Now!" Kensi yelled, as she ran towards the chopper. Karen turned around, gun pointed at Kensi, ready to shoot. But before she got the chance, Kensi took out both Karen and the pilot, before she went to check the case that was holding the spiral virus, still was intact.

"Thank God." Kensi said to herself, when she saw that all the spiral viruses still was in the case. She could hear Callen and Sam approach behind her, but she didn't turn around. She just sat bent on the ground with a sad expression on her face while she was thinking of Deeks. She was thinking how he was doing. If he was still alive. She didn't know, and right now she couldn't do anything to help him.

When Kensi along with Callan and Sam came back to where Deeks had locked himself in; the CDC unit was already in the room with him. He was dressed in a full body suit, and so was the CDC unit. Kensi just stood on the other side of the door, and watched while the CDC got Deeks ready be transported. She wanted to say something, but honestly she didn't know what she should say or do. When she finally spoke it was with a silent voice full of blame and worry.

"It's my fault." Kensi said in a low voice. "If I just have been with him then…."

"Then you both would be lying on that stretcher." Callen cut her off. "There's nothing you could have done to help him Kensi. You did the only thing you can do, and that is going after Dr. Ward." Callen continued.

"Yeah, G is right." Sam continued. "Don't blame yourself Kens."

"It's easier said than done." Kensi said. A new but still familiar voice spoke behind her.

"That it is Mrs. Blye." That was Hetty, who had come to check on her team but mostly she was here because of her liaison detective whom she could see was in a really bad shape.

"You all did what you are trained to do." Hetty continued. Meanwhile Deeks was ready to be transported to the hospital. "Now Mrs. Blye, why don't you accompany Mr. Deeks. I think he would want you by his side when he wakes up."

"Of course I will Hetty, thank you." Kensi said as she began to follow her partner and the CDC team. "Take care of him," she could hear Sam call behind her. "I will." Was her reply, before she was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later at the CDC headquarters, Georgia.<strong>

It had been two weeks since Deeks was taken to the CDC headquarters in Georgia and he still hasn't woken up. For the past two weeks the doctors had him in a medically induced coma, so he would have a better shot off recovering. For two weeks Kensi didn't leave his side, unless the doctors forced her to. For two weeks she has been worried and scared to death. What if he didn't make it, than what? She could and would not live without him. He was her partner in more ways than one. She couldn't do anything else than sit by his side and wait for him to open his blue eyes.

She was sitting next to his hospital bed holding his hand, when he finally opened up his eyes.

"Where am I?" Deeks spoke with a raspy voice.

"Hey there." Kensi spoke. "You are at the CDC headquarters in Georgia." Kensi answered him with a little smile on her face. "How long have I been here?" He asked a little confused. "Just about two weeks." Kensi said.

"Two weeks?" Deeks repeated a little shocked.

"Yeah." I know you always say you need your beauty sleep, but this is a little over the top. Even for you." Kensi said with a grin.

Deeks smiled at her comment. "Well, you did tell me that I needed a beauty coma instead, but you was wrong, because I still feel like crap." He said with a smirk. Kensi looked at him and remembered when she said those words to Deeks. And guilt suddenly hit her again.

"Hey." Deeks said as he could see she was blaming herself. Kensi looked him in the eyes. "Just don't do that again. Like ever" I will try not to. "He promised her with a smile on his face. They continued to look at each other until Deeks spoke.

"You are holding my hand." Kensi moved to let go of his hand, she had forgot she was holding.

"I didn't say you could let go Fern." Deeks said with a grin. "Don't be an idiot." Kensi said as she put her hand back on his, and laid their fingers together.

"I may be an idiot, but I am your idiot." Deeks said as he put a kiss on top off her hand. She smiled and leaned a little forward so she could look him in the eyes. "That you are, so please don't go and get yourself in more trouble in the nearest future, because I have better things to do than to worry about you for two weeks." She said resting her head a few inches from his on his pillow. Deeks stroked her face with his free hand, the other still holding Kensi's hand.

"And what would that be?" Deeks asked as he stroked her face with his free hand, the other still holding hers. She lifted her face a little so she was face to face with him again. Then she took her other hand and stroke Deeks face. "This." She said before giving him a slow but still passionate kiss. After a short moment she moved to pull back, but Deeks stopped her before she could do it. He pulled her closer to him once more, her lips a few inches from hers. "I like this idea." He said before pulling her close in a passionate kiss full of love. "I love you." Kensi spoke when they finally parted. "I love you too Princess." Deeks said, before he pulled her closer to him and gave her one more kiss.

This wasn't the end of them or off their journey. It was just the beginning, and she couldn't wait to see where this journey would take she couldn't be happier that she got to spend it with Deeks. It wasn't the beginning of the end, but the end of the beginning. Their beginning. And she wouldn't take anything for granted anymore.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>That was it people, my first fanfiction. I really hope that you guys like it, and I would be super happy, if you would leave a review to let me know what you think off it, and maybe what I could do better next time. You are also very welcome to either follow or favorite my story, or both. That would just make my day complete. <strong>

**Again thank you for reading, and I'll see you guys next time. Until then, take care.**


End file.
